No dinero
by Xio.Sky
Summary: Objeto subastado: Ella - Ganador de la subasta: Él - Un encuentro inesperado.Los unira para siempre. Primer fic. OjosnegrosXojosblancos.No apto para menores de edad. O eso parece. Cap.3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**$ No Dinero $**

**Capitulo 1: Subasta**

**Por: Pinguinita Xio**

En una noche fría, las calles de Japón son envueltas de letreros muy luminosos que se llenaban de gente riendo y disfrutando de su salida nocturna. Sin embargo, en un lujoso hotel, dentro de una gran habitación se iniciaba una subasta, pero no cualquier subasta. Estaban subastándola a **ella**.

A continuación comenzaremos la subasta – hablo por el micrófono el presentador del evento- El objeto en venta es una jovencita japonesa – Un cuerpo solo cubierto con sus ropas intimas era observado por todos los presentes que la comían con la mirada – Es una estudiante de bachillerato, así que esta bien formada y madura, pero note su delicada piel, blanca y suave.

Los presentes, todos, observaron con ojos lujuriosos y dejando todo a la imaginación el cuerpo bien desarrollado de la joven. Su primo, asumo su cabeza por la cortina que cubría el escenario, sudando por varias pensamientos (el también es un hombre o ¿no? Pero por otra tema más…) Trago saliva al ver a su prima encadenada únicamente del cuello y sujetada de ambas manos por un hombre musculoso vestido con terno.

Y este rostro….es una rareza de alta calidad – comento animoso el hombre mientras agarraba de la barbilla a la jovencita para que los presentes observaran su rostro que hace unos momentos miraba el suelo.

Efectivamente, era una rareza hermosa. A pesar de su edad, tenia el rostro de una niña tierna y más porque tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejilla y quedaba a la perfección con sus hermosos ojos blancos, que ahora se encontraban vacios y sin vida a causa de la droga. Su largo cabello azulado y sus labios rosaditos emanaban una inocencia excitante.

Por detrás es, por supuesto, virgen…- le abrieron las piernas y todos miraron sin descaro su parte íntima que se apreciaba muy bien con todo y sus bragas – y quizás por el frente también lo sea. – los comentarios se comenzaban a sentir con emoción.

El cliente que la compre debe confirmarlo con sus propios ojos – ese comentarios agrando los ánimos y las risas se escucharon al máximo ocasionando la adrenalina en el anfitrión "_será una muy buena subasta" _ sonrió de medio lado por sus pensamientos - Comenzaré con 50 millones.

55 – grito uno

60 – le siguió otro

¡65! – levantando la mano, con la mirada seria y decidido

¡70! – se levanto de su asiento y más decidido que el anterior lo reto

¡75! – alcanzo a decir uno, se hizo un silencio, el representante con malicia agarro la barbilla de la jovencita, era el rostro de un ángel indefenso que al contacto del hombre soltó un quejido de dolor - _¡¡ahh…!!_ - sus ojos blancos inocentes y puros lista para ser torturada, eso ocasiono gran algarabía en todos.

¡¡80!! – gritaron al unisonó unos 3 hombres vestidos con ternos, suponiendo que todos los presentes eran grandes empresarios y políticos millonarios.- ¡¡85!!- _"esto se estaba poniendo feo",_ estaba empezando a observar una pelea debido a que más de 10 personas gritaron la gran suma al mismo tiempo.

¡¡¡100!!! – Alcanzó a vociferar uno opacando al resto que reaccionaron sorprendidos.

Tenemos 100 millones – dijo muy feliz el representante, mientras la joven estaba arrodillada a su costado encadenada, con la cabeza abajo sin ser consciente de nada.

¿Hay alguna oferta mayor?....- Silencio en la sala - ¿No? – el silencio seguía – No escucho a nadie. Entonces por 100 millones…- satisfecho de la subasta se disponía a dar al ganador su premio, agarro su mazo y dispuesto a dar el clásico golpe y dar su ultimo veredicto al ganador….

¡¡120 millones!! – Grito ,generando un silencio sepulcral, un hombre de cabellos negros con destellos azules y ojos tan negros como la noche – **120 millones** – dijo firmemente, vestido formal para la ocasión – **En efectivo** - con su clásica sonrisa arrogante hizo caer de su maleta los billetes que se acumulaban sobre el escenario a unos cuantos metros de la jovencita que se encontraba arrodillada ante **él**, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios al verla de esa manera y se ensanchó aún más al sentir a sus espaldas como le clavaban las miradas de indignación y de total asombros los presentes.

¡¡¡Vendida a 120 millones!!! – anuncio orgulloso el representante _"El más emocionante de mi vida", _ dirigió su mirada a la joven y luego al hombre,_ "que destino les esperará"._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_La lluvia lo empapaba completamente en esa desolada noche, él estaba junto a unos cubos de basura, arrodillado y herido recuperando el aliento mientras observaba la lluvia caer sobre el suelo._

_Él estaba solo. Siempre solo._

_En eso escucho unos pasos acercarse a él. _

_Disculpa... ¿te encuentras bien?- una voz melodiosa retumbo en sus oídos_

"_Esa voz…" – acaso… ¿estaba muerto? Porque podría jurar que era la de un ángel._

_Parece que estás herido.- él abrió lentamente los ojos y fijo su mirada en la persona que estaba a escasos metros de él._

"…_Esa mano…" – Era real…miro fijamente el paraguas que extendía para que lo cubriera de la lluvia._

_Si gustas, puedes venir conmigo…- Poco a poco subió su mirada oscura y sin vida hasta conectarse con otra de color blanco como la luna. Observo su rostro, sonrojada en las dos mejillas y con una mirada cálida le sonreí como nadie lo había hecho para él. Hermosa…perfecta._

"…_No puedo describir de que forma me salvaron."- Le asombro, aquella joven de piel nívea se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarlo, solo ese acto hizo que él se sintiera protegido, algo que nunca sintió por nadie._

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad si no de ****Kishimoto-sama, así como la idea del fic que es de otro anime…no tengo imaginación ¬¬ mi inspiración se esfumo…T_T maldición! **

**Notas de la autora:** Hola chicas y ¿chicos? Bueno tengo entendido que hay hombres también que rondan por aquí! ¡Oh! ¡que bueno! ¡Me agrada lo combinadito! Critica masculina me caería tan bien. En fin… Me llamaba CeReShItA, ahora soy Pinguinita Xio y pues es mi primer fic…(con esta pareja) que me gusto demasiado desde el primer momento porque Hinata es tan inocente y pacifica y Sasuke es tan…Sasuke? No para nada, es arrogante el niño pero es guapo lo compensa no? XD oh! Bueno son personas opuestas y pues se complementan el uno con el otro, ¿Sakura? En mi **OPINION** (repito es una opinión! No quiero problemas con nadie) nada que ver es muy Sakura ustedes saben no me hagan repetirlo

Bien, los deje aquí porque quisiera saber como responden al fic (5 reviews para empezar sino lo dejo aquí un mas T_T) que esta basado en un anime Yaoi si se que algunas pondrán su carita de a ver chupado limón si esa que haces ahora! Pero mi hermana le gusta y pues lo estuvo viendo y yo de curiosa la veo tan entretenida, y como no! si era hentai! (ni lemon se le puede decir) no apto para niños – 18 años jaja XD no todo en realidad, un poco fuerte pero a las finales el amor resalta de una manera tan tierna que hasta me hizo llorar y imaginar un buen fic, tanto que los personajes contrastan con Sasuke y Hinata…sugoi! XD Aunque tengo planeado modificarlo algunas cosas que a mi parecer son muy fuertes o ustedes dirán! ¿Les gusta lo fuerte? XD

Las personas interesados en saber que anime Yaoi (para los k no saben ¬¬ **ignoran** esto…amor entre hombres…que no tiene que ver con los de la vida real…ese caso son enfermos XD no mentira) díganmelo y yo se los paso. Me da un poco de pena porque hasta yo me avergüenzo de a ver visto todo eso! Waa! Enferma soy jajaja XD ni mi Shuanshi que es paz descanse se lo creería.

Quiero comentarios! Así no estés inscrito en la pagina déjamelo solo dale click y mándame un comentario, acepto de todo ( insultos, bienvenidas, regalos, piedras, tomates, etc.- menos amenazas de muerte porque en realidad ganas no me faltan de matarme ya que estoy deprimida por el amor…siento que la vida se va… ¡así! ayuda con mi dolor estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos! Chocolate de la abuela para la alegría del corazón XD jaja)

¡Nus estamos leyendo! Xiu!

_Sábado 23 de Enero del 2010 [4 a.m.] _


	2. Chapter 2

**$ NO DINERO $**

**Capitulo 2: La verdad**

**Por: Pingüinita Xio – **

Dentro de la sala, el público se comenzaba a alborotar por la llegada inesperada del hombre que tenían ante sus ojos, y todo el mundo sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, era el reconocido Sasuke Uchiha, que emanaba odio por todo su ser. Definitivamente correría sangre de aquel (o aquellos) que hubieran iniciado este circo.

Sus contactos le habían informado que su cliente, Neji Hyuuga, estaba subastando a su prima para poder pagar sus grandes cuentas de millones que se había endeudado en unos casinos. Por ello, decido vender a su prima al dueño del casino, el cual lo endeudo, para que el sujeto se encargue de subastarla y así el imbécil se librara de su deuda.

_- Maldito, me las pagaras bien caro.- _Pensó amargado el moreno, mientras a paso firme y rápido se adentraba al lujoso casino. En el camino diviso a un hombre morocho, alto y fornido impidiéndole llegar a su objetivo. – _Maldición, ¿donde rayos deje la invitación? – _comenzando a regañarse mentalmente, el azabache dirigió su única mano libre a rebuscar en su saco negro y al instante su mano hizo contacto con la dichosa tarjeta.

- Identificación – un agente de seguridad bufó amargo porque le desconcentro de la interesante subasta, la puja había llegado a los 100 millones.

- Hmph – él le mostro rápidamente la tarjeta con una sonrisa confiada y arrogante. El hombre musculoso solo le miro con el ceño fruncido y se hizo a un lado dándole el paso para que ingrese al enorme salón, que estaba repleta de gente importante y adinera.

- Pero… ¿que diablos…? – susurro dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. A penas piso el cuarto puedo observar a la joven y el hecho de que sus ojos se agrandaran al igual que su ira, fue que ella estaba únicamente con sus ropas intimas y encadenada. Su cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura diabólica, al mirar a su alrededor y ver como todos los hombres presentes la miraban sin pudor alguno, comiéndosela con la mirada.

- Mierda, tengo que apurarme – avanzando a grandes pasos llegando al estrado y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el maletín con el dinero completamente en efectivo que caía contra el suelo. Por lo visto solo necesitaría este maletín para ganar la subasta (tenia dos más en su carro con la misma cantidad). Uno siempre tiene que ser precavido - se dijo para si mismo.

- _Ahora me ocupare de esto, Hinata_ - Se dirigió hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron. Al momento en que sus miradas se conectaron supo que ella no era consciente de nada a su alrededor, estaba indefensa y eso causo que su mirada se dulcificará. Rápidamente se quito el saco y le cubrió el cuerpo por completo, para su sorpresa le cubría lo necesario para protegerla de las miradas acosadoras de todos los presentes.

- ¿Por…qué…? – susurro débilmente la de ojos blancos, pero Sasuke la había escuchado claramente causándole asombro, ¿Por qué le estaba respondiendo con esa pregunta? Estaba consciente…o no. En ese preciso momento en que se sumergió en la duda alguien interrumpió grotescamente sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hijo de P… como te atreves…! – Grito un hombre que pertenecía a la seguridad del casino. (N/PX: Me veo en la obligación de omitir eso por motivos de respetos a los niños presentes, ¿los hay o no? xD y para los que no saben es un insulto muy fuerte, así que si quieren explicaciones especificas, pregúntenmelo y les respondo personalmente. Aunque estoy segura que todos lo saben xD)

- ¡¿Qué MIERDA… VINISTE A HACER AQUÍ? – Insistió el hombre para que le respondiera, ya que el moreno parecía no escucharle.

- …Cállate. – Respondió tranquilamente y lentamente giro la cabeza para enfrentarse al que se atrevía a insultarlo. – ¿O acaso quieres que te mate…?- y su mirada ya no era pacifica ahora se transformó en las de un asesino.

- OH…- el hombre se estremeció, sintiendo como la mirada lo mataba, si solo pudiera.- ES…ESTO…- fue lo único que logro articular en medio del pánico que le invadía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

- ¡Perdone las molestias que le hemos causado! – el jefe de seguridad se posiciono rápidamente adelante del otro hombre, que aun permanecía inerte y sudando de miedo.-...No obstante. ¡POR FAVOR, SIRVASE RETIRARSE POR EL DÍA DE HOY…! ¡POR FAVOR…! – Realizando una reverencia exagerada y estando en el mismo estado que su subordinado, al que acaba de salvar.

- …No te preocupes. – analizando al sujeto, se dirigió a el tranquilamente – No tengo intenciones de quedarme por mucho tiempo. Me iré cuando complete esta transacción. – dirigiéndose a la morena exigió que le quitaran la cadena, que le rodeaba el cuello, para luego cargarla entre sus brazos.

- ¡Sí…! ¡Oigan, abran paso! – ordeno nervioso el jefe pensado en lo afortunados que estaban de no acabar aniquilados, meterse con Sasuke Uchiha era simplemente cavar tu propia tumba.

Así como llego, así se fue. Sin nada más que decir se esfumo cargando a la bella Hyuuga entre sus brazos, ese era Sasuke, un hombre de armas tomar a costa de lo que el desea.

El alma se le salió del cuerpo, por fin el moreno se había ido, podían suspirar de alivio los del casino. El jefe de seguridad comenzó a preguntarse donde se había medito Neji Hyuuga, a paso veloz fue detrás del escenario y pudo ver al primo de la chica subastada sentado en el piso, temblando de miedo y sudando a montones. Ahora la pagaras bien caro, por jugar sucio Neji, pensó el señor mientras sacaba su celular para comunicar la situación al jefe máximo del casino.

Su caminar era lento, a pesar de todo lo que había causado en el casino, sus manos temblaban mientras la cargaba. _-¡¿Qué voy hacer ahora…?-_ Pensó el Uchiha impaciente, que con tan sólo 26 años era un prestamista financiero.

Estaba nervioso, tenía que admitir que ella había despertado algo intenso en su persona. Lo más extraño es que no se avergonzaba en cargarla todo el trayecto hasta su departamento, ¿como podía hacer todo eso con ella y con las demás no había querido salir agarrado de la mano?

_Eran patéticas….simplemente las utilice a mi conveniencia…_

No se hicieron de esperar las miradas de los curiosos que los asechaban por todos lados, lo cual incomodo mucho al de ojos negros que regalaba miradas de odio a todo aquel que lo mirará acosadoramente.

******** En el apartamento *********

-_Tenerla en mi habitación…- _desde que la había dejado en su cama, durmiendo, no la dejaba de observar. Sentía que no podía dejarla sola. – _Si fuera un sueño…es como…- _automáticamente agacho la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo y comenzando a rascarse su cabeza con desesperación para disipar esos pensamientos sucios - _¡ cómo es posible que se me ocurran tan espontáneamente ideas tan pervertidas solamente con ella…! _- ¡y yo que solía ser tan serio! – con su rostro aún avergonzado fijo su mirada en la joven que descansaba tranquilamente - …_sin embargo, aquella vez también…también estaba soñando cuando ella me ayudo, cuando la vi por primera vez en ese día donde la lluvia eran mi única compañía, hasta que me protegió ...y dejé de ser solo yo._

Los recuerdos invadieron su mente y lo impulsaron a acercarse a ella cautelosamente, embriagándose de su aroma –acomodándose en la cama encima de ella - quería sentir sus suaves labios, probarlos, morderlos….comerlos. Él la tomó del mentón para comenzar a acercarse a sus rosados labios mientras que su pulgar los delineaba con una tentación desbordante para dar paso a degustarlos, de repente sintió que ella se movía y comenzaba a despertarse.

Uhm…- musito la jovencita que se movía en la cama mientras un sobresaltado Uchiha se alejaba rápidamente.

…UHHH…nn… - abrió pesadamente los ojos siendo observada por unos ojos negros, como la inmensa noche, sintiéndose intimidada y asustada por tan penetrante mirada.

Las miradas se encontraron y para alivio -su alivio- la morena no se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y él rápidamente tomo su habitual postura neutral.

¡Has recobrado el sentido…! – apoyo sus dos manos sobre el borde de la cama para mirarla detenidamente mas la de ojos de luna le devolvía la mirada tratando de asimilar sus palabras y tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo ante lo desconocido.

¿…e..s..te lu…gar…? – un sonrojo intenso se apodero de su rostro al darse cuenta que había tartamudeado -_¿pero que me pasa? Yo deje de hacerlo hace mucho_- pero se salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, inconscientemente se llevo una mano hacía ella y comenzó a revolverse sus azulinas hebras.

Demonios…esos malditos deben de haber usado drogas – furioso habló más para si mismo que para ella – ¿Quieres que llamé a un médico? – pregunto sin que su voz delatara su preocupación.

¿Eh? Ah, no… - logró decir en un hilo de voz – ya… estoy bien. Perdona la molestia.

No tienes porque disculparte. No te preocupes y descansa – con una pequeña sonrisa el Uchiha le respondió – Iré a traerte algo de beber – disponiéndose a alejarse de aquella joven de piel blanca que inconscientemente le hacía comportarse de una manera terroríficamente agradable.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder sorprendida por las palabras tan dulces de aquel sujeto que se levantaba para ir a traerle lo que le ofreció.

¡Ah…! ¡ESPERA POR FAVOR…! – gritó lo más que pudo por la desesperación y agarro la corbata del moreno antes de que se fuera de su alcance.

¿Qué pasa…? – asombrado por la acción de la chica, le lanzó una miró inquisitiva encontrándose con la mirada de urgencia de la peliazul.

AHH….P-P-PERDÓN… - sonrojada hasta las orejas lo soltó rápidamente por el arrebato y se maldijo otra vez por tartamudear. – Quería darle las gracias…

¿Las gracias…? – mostrándose confuso por la confesión de la jovencita mientras se acomodaba la corbata

Bue…no…me sal…vaste… ¿no es ver…dad…? – sus perlas blancas le miraban fijamente esperando una respuesta, ese contacto visual hizo que Sasuke se pusiera tenso por completo.

**¿**_**Pero que me ocurre? Había tantas cosas que quería decirle**__**¿por qué…porque no puedo decir nada?**__**¿Esto realmente me esta pasando?**_

Estoy muy agradecida. Gracias por ser tan amable…con alguien que ni siquiera conoces. Como yo – Viendo que el "extraño" no decía nada se dispuso a agradecerle mostrándole una sonrisa sincera

EHH… - _espera un momento ¿qué quiere decir "alguien que ni siquiera conoces"?_ - …Tu… ¿no recuerdas nada? – musito el moreno sin poder procesar la respuesta de la jovencita de largos cabellos

Solo recuerdo fragmentos…a ver… de repente me metieron a un auto a la fuerza…y entonces…- contó la ojiluna sentándose en la cama, mientras que el Uchiha miraba su adorable y pequeño rostro que plasmaba su esfuerzo por recordar.

_Ya veo… así que esto es a lo que llaman amnesia temporal _– pensó el moreno dando un largo suspiro para tratar de expulsar la amargura de enterarse que aquella jovencita de piel nívea y cabellera larga no lo recordaba.

AH….! – grito Hinata levantándose de la cama rápidamente

¡¿Y ahora qué? – Gruño alarmado el azabache viendo como la joven comenzaba a sacar un pie fuera de la cama - ¡Oye si te mueves tan de repente…! – en ese preciso momento la ojiluna perdió el equilibrio pero justo antes de que impactara con el piso el azabache la sostuvo antes de que pudiera caer.

_**La tengo en mis brazos, la apego más a mi cuerpo…espera, está muy cerca a mí, esto no esta ayudando a controlarme… **_

Pe-perdón…me siento algo mareada – se disculpo en brazos de su salvador

Es porque aún tienes restos de la droga en ti….mejor vuelve a dormir – dirigiéndola a la cama.

_**¡Vaya que delgada es…como si se fuera a romper si la aprieto muy fuerte!**_

¡Es que acabo de recordarlo…aquella vez…- _acaso ya se acordó de mi…- _Neji-niisan…yo estaba con mi primo, tal vez él aún este preso en ese lugar – la preocupación se reflejo en su rostro

Decepcionado la hizo sentar en la cama y coloco sus manos en cada hombro de la jovencita para así agachar la cabeza para que no lo viera perder la compostura – _En lugar de eso, deberías estar recordando al hombre que tienes frente a ti, maldición. _

¿Ocurre algo? – sin comprender la reacción de aquel hombre espero su respuesta

_**Quizás debería de decirle yo mismo la verdad. No, sería inútil…**_

Tsk…no es nada – el Uchiha respondió molesto, volviendo a ser el mismo.

Negro y blanco se encontraron, pero ni uno de ellos se miraba en realidad. El de ojos negros desvió la mirada al sentir la mirada blanquecina perdida y temblorosa…buscando respuestas.

Hmp…te refieres a Neji Hyuuga, ¿no? – sacando una cigarro y dirigiéndolo a sus labios

Si… - lo dijo muy bajito pero él lo escucho fuerte y claro

Lo conozco y demasiado – agregó mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo y sacaba un encendedor

¿Acaso eres un amigo suyo? – se le ilumino el rostro y la alegría la invadía

Se le cayó el cigarro de la boca y le dio la espalda a la muchachita para ocultar su rostro deformado por la rabia...

Sacó un sobre de su saco y volteo sobre sus talones para así poderle tirárselo en el regazo de la ojiluna

Lee esto – sacando una cajetilla de cigarros de su saco

¿Eh? ¿Qué...? – _Que tiene que ver mi primo con estos papeles - _pensó

¡Te digo que lo leas! – ordenó

Apresurada obedeció y saco los papeles dentro del sobre comenzando a leer el contenido.

Manejo una firma financiera – tomando un cigarro de la cajetilla con la boca – Neji era una de mis clientes hasta que decidió huir con 3 millones de yenes- encendiendo por fin su cigarro

Eso significa… ¡¿QUE ÉL TIENE DEUDAS….?- leyendo la larga lista – también con ese casino. ¡¿No me digas que también estas decenas de millones…? – totalmente en shock la Hyuuga observaba la cantidad de números en los papeles

Es como una especie de casino controlado por los "Akatsuki". Es muy probable que Neji Hyuuga se haya aprovechado de tu ingenuidad para engañarte e involucrarte en todo esto, logrando que te conviertas en la garantía por su deuda – explico mirando como Hinata temblaba con cada palabra dicha por él sin despegar su mirada de los papeles.

Es por eso que los de **Akatsuki** te querían subastar: para recuperar su dinero.- sacando el cigarro de su boca el Uchiha exhaló el humo tranquilamente

No puede ser… - susurró la Hyuuga alzando la mirada para enfrentarse a aquel hombre que volvía a colocar el cigarro en su boca - ¡YA…entonces a Neji-niisan también…!

¡Como si fuera a haber alguien en este universo a quien le pudiera gustar una cosa como esa! – gruño asqueado entre dientes el Uchiha. _Definitivamente es muy ingenua_.

Aunque…pensándolo bien, el cuerpo de un sucio bastardo como él puede que si valga algo después de todo.- botando el cigarro al piso y pisarlo – sus riñones, hígado, cornea…uhm...si se lo vende por partes, podría sacarle unos 5 millones - formando esa sonrisa arrogante única en el

¡Con mayor razón tengo que ir a salvarlo!- grito desesperada comenzando a caminar

¡¿QUÉ? TONTA... ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO...? – Agarrándola de la muñeca la jalo para tenerla frente a él - ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE NEJI HYUUGA TE VENDIO PARA SALVAR SU PELLEJO!

¡Neji-niisan nunca haría algo así! – Tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre del Uchiha - ¡ESTAMOS UNIDOS POR LAZOS DE SANGRE…! – le grito a todo pulmón

¡QUÉ TONTA ERES! – Grito Sasuke agarrándola fuertemente de las dos muñecas - ¡Hay gente tan podrida que llega a vender a sus amigos y a su familia entera!

¡Pero...! - tratando de zafarse del agarre pero era inútil, él era más fuerte

¡SUFICIENTE! – Comenzando a hacer daño en las muñecas y mirándola con desesperación - ¡No te sigas preocupando por Neji! ¡Si te involucras, tú serás quien salga lastimada! ¡Lo estoy diciendo por tu bien!

_**Absolutamente todo siempre es y será por tu propio bien **_

Es que...Neji-niisan es mi…único…el único… - El tartamudeo ya era parte de ella, y el dolor que le estaban haciendo sus palabras la hundían más y más

_**Y aún así…. ¡¿Por qué no te entra en la cabeza…?**_

… Neji, Neji, Neji, ¿es lo único que sabes decir? – Molesto y llegando a sus límites - NO IMPORTA CUANTO TRATES DE NEGARLO, ¡ LA VERDAD ES QUE A NEJI NO LE IMPORTAS EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO!

Mentira… - Desconcertada y aterrada se cerraba en su verdad ante los gritos del Uchiha

¡ASUMELO! ¡EL TE USÓ Y TE TRAICIONÓ!- mirándola fijamente, sintiendo su temor - ¡MEJOR SERÍA PARA TI QUE ESE BASTARDO ESTUBIERA MUERTO…!

¡MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRA! - con todas sus fuerzas Hinata se zafo de su agarre desesperadamente ocasionándole un rasguño en la mejilla en el trascurso, el asombro en el pelinegro se convirtió en estado de shock.

¿Por qué…? Imposible… - oculta su rostro con su cerquillo hundiéndose en las lágrimas, negándose a la verdad

Al verla destrozada, decidió que era suficiente y que debía tenerla cerca – Hina…

¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada de nada! – Alejándolo, empujándolo y descargándole su amargura - ¡Esto no te incumbe! ¡SÓLO ERES UN EXTRAÑO…!

…No me incumbe…extraño… - repitió en susurros las palabras del la jovencita que le estaba rechazando completamente

_**Solo era por tu propio bien….**_

Se toco el rasguño con su mano para observar que en esta había sangre, lo había herido.

_**En ese caso…**_

Esto no es verdad, ¿o si? – dijo mientras una sonrisa maligna se plasmaba en su rostro y presionaba su mano con su propia sangre en el para así mirar a Hinata, que lloraba desconsoladamente y lo miraba con repudio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto no me pertenece si no al grandísimo ****Kishimoto-sama, la historia tampoco porque es del anime "Okane ga nai" (unos adivinaron) No tengo imaginación ni inspiración pero si ganas de plasmarlo en un sasuhina sin fines de lucro solo disfrute de ustedes y mío xD**

**Notas de autora: **Mis más sinceras disculpas a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y dejarme un reviews, enserio gracias por darme motivos para continuar y hacerme entender que si comencé algo tengo que terminarlo. Yo sé que se siente leer un fic y esperar a que salga la continuación, ahí muchos fics que son buenísimos y seguimos en la espera por eso yo quiero marcar la diferencia por ustedes y espero me disculpen. Mis lectores ustedes valen mucho, apiádense de esta joven que a pesar de todo quiere continuar.

Wau! Mas de un año, ¿me perdonan? ¿Seguirán leyéndome? …. Bueno nunca es tarde y pues que regreso para quedarme y cumplir con todos porque los quiero… 42 REVIEWS wau y eso k pedi 5! ahora no pediré nada seguire con la historia xk esos 42 se merecen que lo termine.

Al próximo capitulo llega lo mejor, el lemon xD espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas y mejorar. Estoy tratando de hacerlo suave el lemon xk enserio es un poco fuerte pero lo pensare que dicen lo quieren suave o fuerte? XD opinen acepto de todo, enserio! Me estoy guiando mas del manga porque a mi parecer es mejor.

Mil gracias por leerme y a todos los que leyeron el primer capi espero que lo lean y si me dejan un reviews llorare de felicidad. A los nuevos también =D

**Agradecimientos inmensos a:**

**J****udith-kurosaki-kuchiki**

**Cami-shama**

**kierinahana**

**Gabby! :D**

**Sairiko**

**Lain**

**SawakoHyuuga**

**Hitomi black dark**

**Crazy-Ale-chan**

**Io**

**Girl-Darkness**

**Azuka Uchiha**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Uchiha Luh**

**Jane Nylleve**

**Karla**

**Melisa**

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**

**baunyoko**

**Chie Abi**

**sasuhina4ever**

**hiimeko-chan**

**sakatomo-kirumi**

**NIKI**

**Nesisa**

**Bella Uchija**

**layill**

**Selyna Kou**

**Katiia MalfoyUchiha**

**Tzachan**

**-]SainT[-FaR**

**Pamelix**

**i say love you**

**okashira janet**

**Jezabell del desierto**

**Lokxs**

**I can hear the screems tonight**

**darkuchihahinata**

**Bjork**

Espero con ansias sus reviews de todos ustedes y de los nuevos claro. Me siento honrada de que algunas escritoras que he leído y me gustaron sus fics me hallan dejado mensajes enserio es un honor porque de ustedes he aprendido y tomarlas como ejemplo. Dislculpen las fallas y cualquier sugerencia lo k sea háganmelo saber, me cambie el nombre y el correo =D asi k espero a todos con emoción!

Nus estamos leyendo Xio =D

Viernes 25 de Marzo del 2011 ~ 06:45 a.m. ~ La madrugada es lo mejor xD


	3. Chapter 3

**$ NO DINERO $**

**Capitulo 3: Deseo**

**Por: **Pinguinita***

_**En ese caso, te enseñaré…**_

¡Eso no es así! - lanzándole una mirada enfurecida para así lanzarla con brusquedad sobre la cama. Sorprendida por el ágil movimiento del Uchiha intento levantarse rápidamente pero él la tenía inmovilizada con su imponente cuerpo sobre ella, a su merced.

¡Nosotros estamos unidos por un lazo muchísimo más fuerte que la sangre! – Rugió amargamente comenzando a desgarrar con desesperación el camisón que el mismo le había puesto con mucho nerviosismo horas antes.

Duele… - se quejo la ojiluna al sentir la grande mano del azabache encerrada en sus delicadas muñecas estrujándolas con fuerza sobre su cabeza. El pánico se pinto en su angelical rostro. Estaba en desventaja.

¿Aún no comprendes tu posición? – Teniéndola desnuda por arriba, con la mano libre comenzó a bajarle el pantalón lentamente observándola con deseo -¡Yo te compre! ¡Eres mía! - Acercándose peligrosamente al pálido rostro de la jovencita que murmuraba quejidos de dolor.

¿Acaso no sabes para qué clase de uso fuiste vendida? – Su aliento rozaba los labios rosados de la Hyuuga. La quería probar, en todo sentido, pero ahora le enseñaría y vaya que aprendería. - ¿O quién se ha convertido en tu dueño? - Con solo pensar todo lo que le haría una sonrisa "made in Uchiha" se formo en sus labios y ella juro ver unos ojos rojos fundirse con los suyos.

¿Qué quieres decir…? – pregunto sin querer aceptarlo al tiempo que exhalaba el aire contenido al sentir la mano del ojinegro desabrochando su brasier y lanzándolo fuera de su vista.

No serás capaz de moverte muy lejos hasta que pase el efecto de las drogas – Su afilada mirada y su retorcida sonrisa hicieron que el pánico la invadiera..._NOOOOO…PORFAVOR…ESO NO… - _Así que, sería mejor que también lo disfrutarás. – Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, la iban a violar, la cara del Uchiha se lo decía, y sus blanquecinos ojos se agrandaron a más no poder.

El pelinegro, aprovechando su estado de shock para descender hasta los enormes pechos de su víctima y con su lengua dio una larga lamida al rosado pezón. La ojiluna se sonrojo violentamente y cerró sus ojos con fuerza ahogando un largo suspiro que no paso desapercibido para el moreno que volvió a repetirlo una y otra vez. No podía creerlo una sensación placentera la estaba invadiendo y se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a descargar ese sensación que estaba comenzando a experimentar en suspiros…porque eran suspiros lo que querían salir de su boca ¿o no? , y como si el le leyera la mente busco su mirada y le hablo – No necesitas reprimirte, déjalo salir…gime para mi - …No, no eran suspiros eran gemidos. Lo supo cuando el Uchiha comenzó a lamer su otro pezón y masajeaba el anterior, y oía sus propios gemidos resonar en el cuarto. De repente las palabras dichas por el pelinegro se resumieron en una sola…- _¿U..."uso"…? ¡Uso! _– susurró y él la escucho perfectamente respondiéndole mordiéndole su pezón, él también se estaba excitando.

_**Te enseñare… ¡pero esta vez no olvidaras…!**_

¡No…! – El placer se esfumo de su rostro dando paso al terror, transformándose en lágrimas - ¡De…ten…te! - Forcejeaba la jovencita ante las caricias lujuriosas que le brindaba su ahora AMO que con sus grandes manos recorría su bien desarrollado cuerpo sin pudor.

Lo enloquecía tenerla y es que resistirse a ella era inevitable. Volvió a lamerle su delgado cuello succionándole por el sabor a lavanda dejándole marcar por su nívea piel, disfrutándola. Ella no quería ceder, se estremecía a cada caricia y lamida que le daba pero aun así forcejeaba ante él – ¡Detente!…Poor…Fa…vor…ahh…- se tenso al sentir los dedos del Uchiha introducirse en su interior y comenzar a frotar la entrada de su sexo.

Ya que eres virgen… - introduciendo un dedo a su sexo, ella sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole su espalda – Seré gentil contigo…. – metiendo dos dedos más dentro de ella ocasionándole descargas eléctricas que se convirtieron en arqueadas de placer cuando el Uchiha comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos con rapidez.

Hago un trabajo cuidadoso preparándote, si no quieres estar en un mar de dolor….compórtate - estaba disfrutando haciéndoselo mientras sonreía viendo el hermoso rostro de ella contraerse por tanto placer mientras de sus labios salían gemidos más fuertes de acuerdo a la intensidad que el deseaba.

¡Bas...taaa! ¡Ahh…! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Ahh…Ahh! – Quería huir, pero el la presionaba con más fuerza – ¡N-no más…esto es violación!

¿Dices que es violación? Hmp… Aunque digas eso - sin dejarla de masturbar, miro fijamente aquel rostro bañado en lágrimas – Si te meto mis dedos más al fondo, te excitas mucho más, ¿no es cierto? – Acercándose a su oído y dándole una lamida profunda – Hace poco incluso casi te viniste por tocarte tu punto sensible – Hinata no podía estar más roja de lo que ya estaba, aquel sujeto estaba controlando su cuerpo como nunca lo hubiera imaginado y eso no le gustaba….era desagradable, _él…él es un violador._

_¡_DEJAME IR VIOLADOR! – grito cerrando sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, tratando así de hacerlo sentir culpable

¿Realmente crees que puedes decir eso cuando te excitas rápidamente al ser penetrada por los dedos de **tu violador**? – con su sonrisa de ángel demonio se acerco al rostro de su víctima y la observo. – Se honesta y dilo… - mirándola expectante.

¡ NO! ¡Menti-ahh..! - Jadeo sorpresivamente al volver a sentir los dedos del Uchiha moverse lentamente y dándole estocadas fuertes torturándola sin piedad regalándole arqueadas a todo su cuerpo. La jovencita se atrevió a enfrentarlo y lo miro retadoramente pero no podía despegar su mirada de él, la había atrapado Podía sentir el gran deseo en la mirada oscura de aquel hombre, era tan intensa que sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y su mente se puso en blanco, comenzando a sentir una oleada de placer recorrerle.

Se siente bien ¿no? – Se burlo el ojinegro. – El primero de muchos orgasmos que te hare sentir.

Su primer orgasmo, pensó. Estaba exhausta tantas emociones mezclándose en un solo momento podía sentir que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

_Aunque no lo hubieras dicho, lo sé, es despreciable. No necesito a nadie que me lo diga.- _Observaba en su mano aquel líquido blanquecino que provenía de su prisionera_ - Cada vez que soñaba que te tenía, pensaba que era extraño. Pero ahora, simplemente no me importa – _Degustando cada lamida de los jugos de ella que se esparcía por toda su mano.

Hinata se estaba recuperando el aliento, cuando sintió las duras manos del Uchiha agarrando sus piernas y colocárselas cada una encima de cada uno de sus hombro. _Aunque sea un delito o cualquier otra cosa, me da igual_ – Agarrándola fuerte las muñecas inmovilizándola y poniendo su miembro en la entrada de la ojiluna – _Te deseo… Te deseo por completa…_ - Posicionándose en la entrada de su sexo comenzó a empujar y penetrándola con fuerza causándole que se retuerza de dolor por la brusca invasión.

¡Te he dicho que te relajes! - mientras apretaba con fuerza sus largas piernas para obtener mayor impulso y adentrarse de lleno dentro de ella con mucha ansiedad.

Un grito de dolor, más fuerte que los anteriores, hizo que se detuviera en seco y se fijara en el rostro de sufrimiento que la Hyuuga que mostraba este gesto hizo que recobrara el sentido y la razón.

¿Qué demonios… estoy haciendo? – Ahora era él quien se quedó atrapado en esas dos lunas que no paraban de llorar, bañando su sonrojado rostro; la sentía temblar debajo suyo sintiendo que en cualquier momento se rompería en mil pedazos.

¡Hinata! – Se lanzó encima de ella para abrazarla, estaba arrepentido…muy arrepentido. Verla hundirse por **su culpa **le hizo reaccionar, trato de calmarla como nunca lo hizo con nadie pero ella no reaccionaba a sus consuelos. Así la abrazara con toda su fuerza, ella no dejaba de retorcerse de dolor…sola en su dolor, en su burbuja de dolor.

_¿No se suponía que eras la persona más importante para mí? _

_Yo te protegería para que nadie jamás te lastimara…_

_¿Entonces qué estoy haciendo? _

Recordó la primera vez que la miro…porque solo fue él quien la miro.

_Lo que quería, lo que realmente quería…_

_Maldición, por desearte tanto… _

Dejo de abrazarla, comprendiendo que eso no funcionaria con ella. Era tan diferente…e intocable, porque no cedía a él…porque no lo miraba al menos una vez.

Apenas aquel hombre se alejo de ella para sentarse al filo de la cama, instintivamente la morena se abrazo a si misma y se acurruco ocultando sus atributos de la vista de ese hombre, enterrando su rostro en la almohada, llorando más y más.

El la miro con tristeza, las marcas y moretones resaltaban en toda su pálida piel, le tenía miedo a él, era obvio. Tomo el camisón que estaba tirado en el piso y con una delicadeza única la cubrió sin tocarla.

Por f-avor…d-ejem-e ir…Por favor… - Titubeo rogándole – Debo irme…Neji-nissann está…Neji-nisan…

Claro, puedo dejarte ir… - Se puso de pie decidido – una vez que me devuelvas **MI DINERO **– miró a un lado y apretando sus puños conteniendo la rabia, mostrándose indiferente a ella.

_Maldito Neji…_

El dinero que Neji Hyuuga pidió prestado y lo que gasté comprándote en la subasta más algunos gastos extras, en total suman 200 millones de yenes – escupió las palabras

_Que diablos estoy diciendo…_

¡N-o pue-de se-r…! 200 millo-nes so-n… - sus blancas lunas se desorbitaron. _Esto no es cierto, es imposible que yo… no puede ser, estoy perdida._

Será tu deuda a partir de hoy, hasta que lo pagues todo…me perteneces. – Sentencio el Uchiha – Si quieres ser libre… - arrogante como lo era se cruzo de brazos observando el pálido rostro (más, si era posible) de la jovencita.

_Él me olvidó y me rechazó… _

_¿Aún así seguiré con esto?_

_Pero, aún así yo…la deseo._

_Y antes de entregársela a alguien más…_

No te preocupes, dejare que lo ganes. Te daré un trabajo – la miro fijamente y saco de su bolsillo unos billetes para luego tirárselos sobre ella.

_Si eso significa que puedo tenerte, te ataré a mí…_

_Con dinero, con todo lo que pueda…_

A partir de hoy… ¡Compraré tu cuerpo a $500.000 por vez! - el dinero cayó alrededor y encima de la ojiluna que ya no podía estar mas desconcertada y petrificada por la afilada mirada de su **AMO**.

_Kami – sama, por favor levántame de esta horrible pesadilla o mátame en el intento…antes de que sea tarde…antes que mi cuerpo deje de pertenecerme…Por favor… _

Bien, estaba siendo terco…lo era, pero no lo era en estos casos…No, Sasuke Uchiha **nunca **lo haría en este tipo de casos.

Tal vez ese **nunca **estaría por acabarse **pronto**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto no me pertenece si no al grandísimo Kishimoto-sama, la historia tampoco porque es del anime "Okane ga nai" (si lo sé… no tengo imaginación)**

**Notas de supuesta autora: **Ódienme, me lo merezco… Esta demás decir que tengo problemas no? Creo que casi todos dicen eso…Ni modo, estoy pensando dejar de subirlo porque me parece una falta grave estar subiéndolo al año… no por mi sino por todos ustedes.

Sin más que decir, si esta es mi ultima vez porque todo depende de ustedes. Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir feliz de recibir sus reviews que me animaron cuando más lo necesitaba y que se tomaran las molestias de hacérmelos saber. Para toda escritora eso vale más que cualquier cosa. Muchas gracias.

**Agradecimientos inmensos incluye abashos y beshos a:**

**Cherry Berry Forever and Ever**

**Chany-san**

**SouL**

**beatifulGirl100**

**maribelteka**

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**

**Lorss**

**Hinamel**

**gesy**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Lila**

**Ravenkatara-suko**

**Yamiko**

**greed-chan**

**lulu**

**layill**

**l3xLi33Al3sA**

**Akki4eVeR**

**Diminishing quarter**

**sasuhina fan**

**Y a todos los que leen sin dejar comentario, con que lo lean basta.**

Si aun ahí esperanzas, estoy dispuesta a recibir insultos lo que sea…Mil disculpas!

Sábado 03 de Enero del 2012 ~ 11:45 a.m. ~ Tratando de vivir.


End file.
